Strength Scale
Category:Merge This purpose scale is to, eventually, put all the characters of the Marvel Universe in order, by raw physical strength, including the amount of weight each listed character can lift over his/her head with arms fully extended. If this list includes any artificial augmentation of strength by way of outside forces such as telekinesis or mutagenic changes (such as Hulk's Gamma Ray bombardment) and Cosmic Energy (Such as Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic) it will be noted in parenthesis. These figures have been known to change from comic to comic, but these values are generally recognized as average for the character and the most recent we know of. ---- __TOC__ Below Normal: cannot lift one's own body weight * Corruptor * Energizer (Normal strength for a child) * Famine * Franklin Richards * James Power * Jeffrey Garrett * Justin Hammer * Kala * Volla Normal: able to lift one's own body weight * Banshee * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) (Without thrust) * Chamber * Dryad * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Ecstacy * Edwin Jarvis * Eel * Electron * Elixir * Empath * Firebird * Firestar * Forge * Franklin Storm * Hellion * Henry Peter Gyrich * Iceman * Illusion * Infectia * Jennifer Kale * Jetstream * Kaluu * Karma * Kidogo * Loa * Mary Jane Watson Parker * Moira MacTaggart * Network * Phoenix * Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Quill * Rubber Maid * Shadowcat * Stepford Cuckoos * Valerie Cooper * Vagabond * Vanisher * Vertigo II * War * Willie Lumpkin * Wither * Wiz Kid * Wong * Wraith * X-Man (without telekinesis) * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) Athlete: able to lift one's own body weight up to double one's own body weight * Bishop * Bullseye - 300 lbs * Danielle Moonstar * Dazzler * Fantomex * Gambit * Havok * Hawkeye * Iron Fist - 300 lbs (Without focusing his chi to heighten his strength) * Jester * John Jameson * Ka-Zar * Mystique * Nightcrawler (Earth-616) - 250 lbs * Psylocke * Storm * Taskmaster - 375 lbs * Vamp (Without Absorbo-belt) * Viper (Jordan Dixon) * Wolfsbane * Wyatt Wingfoot * Yellow Claw * Zaladane * Zaran Peak Human: able to lift double one's own body weight up to the 800lb level * Angel - 500 lbs * Adam X - 600 lbs * Baron Strucker - 700 lbs * Batroc - 500 lbs * Black Panther (T'Challa) - 750 lbs * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) - 500 lbs * Captain America (Steve Rogers) - 800 lbs * Colossus (unarmored) - 550 lbs * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) - 450 lbs * Edith Harker - 800 lbs * Elektra - 300 lbs * Hellstorm - 750 lbs * Hydro-Man - 550 lbs * Iron Fist - 750 lbs (While using his chi to heighten his strength) * Kingpin - 650 lbs * Kro - 800 lbs * Moon Knight (Marc Spector) - 450 lbs * Owl - 600 lbs (Has the potential to reach superhuman levels if he exercised intensively) * Punisher (Frank Castle) - 500 lbs * Wolverine - 800 lbs (Without Adamantium skeleton) * X-23 - 800 lbs * (Note: The weight of 800 lbs is the greatest amount of weight a human can lift, within the Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman.) Superhuman: 800+ lbs to 2 ton range * Ajak - 1,600 lbs * Baron Blood (John Falsworth) - 1,500 lbs * Basilisk (Basil Elks) - 900 lbs * Baroness Blood - 1,500 lbs * Black Bolt - 1 ton (Normal) * Blade - 1 ton * Bloodscream - 2 tons * Blue Shield - 1,800 lbs * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) 1 ton (With thrust) * Captain Marvel - 1,000 lbs (His normal strength level without using the Nega-Bands) * Captain Wonder - 1.4 tons * Dark Beast - 1 ton * Deadpool - 2 tons * Deathlok (Luther Manning) - 2 tons * Doctor Doom - 2 tons (With Armor) * Grim Hunter - 3 tons * Jack of Hearts - 2 tons * Karnak - 1 ton * Killer Shrike - 1 ton * Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) - 2 tons * Lady Deathstrike - 1 ton * Lilandra - 1 ton * Man-Thing - 1,000 lbs (At least) * Mentor - 1 ton * Morbius - 1,500 lbs (Normal) * Paladin - 1 ton * Quicksilver - 1 ton (Lower body) * Rockslide - >800 lbs, <2 tons * Toad - 1 ton (Arms) * Triathlon - 2,400 lbs * Triton - 2 tons * Vermin - 1,000 lbs * Werewolf - 1,500 lbs (Without the light of a full moon) * Werewolf - 1 ton (With the light of a full moon) * Whirlwind - 1 ton (Lower body) * Wolverine (James Howlett) - 2 tons (With Adamantium skeleton) * Zombie - 1,200 lbs * (Note: Any character capable of lifting more than 800 lbs, in the Marvel Universe, is counted as having superhuman strength.) Superhuman: 2+ tons to 10 ton range * Adam Warlock - 4 tons (Unenhanced by cosmic power) * Arachnae - 10 tons * Battlestar - 10 tons * Bulldozer - 10 tons (While the Wrecker's powers are divided among himself and other members of the Wrecking Crew) * Cyber - 10 tons (While in his original body) * Delilah - 8 tons * Dracula - 4 tons * Fly - 3 tons * Frankenstein's Monster - 2 tons + * Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) - 5 tons * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) - 5 tons * Gorgon (Inhumans) - 2.5 tons * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) - 9 tons * Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) - 9 tons * Guardian (James MacDonald Hudson) -3.5 tons * Klaw - 5 tons (Fully energized) * Kang - 5 tons * Living Mummy - 4.5 tons * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) - 10 tons * Morbius - 10 tons (If he has fed extremely well) * Omega Red - 10 tons * Overmind - 10 tons (Without using his psionic powers) * Piledriver - 10 tons (While the Wrecker's powers are divied among himself and other members of the Wrecking Crew) * Scarlet Spider - 10 tons * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) - 7 tons * Spider-Girl - 5 tons * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) - 10 tons * Thunderball - 10 tons (While the Wrecker's powers are divided among himself and other members of the Wrecking Crew) * Toad - 3 tons (Legs) * Tombstone - 6 tons * Ulysses Bloodstone - 5 tons * US Agent - 10 tons * Varnae - 7 tons * Vision (Victor Shade) - 5 tons (While he is at normal density) * Wrecker - 10 tons (With his powers divided among the other members of the Wrecking Crew) * X-Man - 10 tons (While using his telekinetic powers to increase his strength) Superhuman: 10+ tons to 25 ton range * American Eagle - 15 tons * Armadillo - 25 tons * Captain Marvel - 15 tons (While wearing the Nega-Bands) * Cardiac - 15 tons * Ch'od - 20 tons * Cupid - 25 tons * Demeter (Olympian) - 25 tons * Enchantress - 25 tons * Starfox - 15 tons * Frigga - 20 tons * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) - 15 tons * Hera - 25 tons * Idunn - 25 tons * Karkas - 25 tons * Karnilla - 25 tons * Khoryphos - 15 tons (Without supplementing with telekinesis) * Lizard - 12 tons * Luke Cage - 25 tons * Neptunia - 25 tons * Puma - 12 tons * Sabretooth - 15 tons * Sentinel Mk I - 20 tons * Sentinel Mk III - 20 tons * Scorpion - 15 tons (Prior to bonding with the Venom symbiote) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - 20 tons * Starfox - 15 tons * Unicorn - 15 tons * Ursa Major - 15 tons (While transformed into his brown bear form) * Venom (Eddie Brock) - 25 tons (However, it appears that his strength fluctuates) * Venus - 25 tons * Will o' the Wisp - 12 tons (At maximum density) Superhuman: 25+ tons to 50 ton range * Adam Warlock - 40 tons (Enhanced by cosmic power) * Annihilus - 50 tons * Apollo - 40 tons * Artemis - 30 tons * Athena - 35 tons * Attuma - 40 tons (If he has has been away from contact with water for an extended period. It is possible that his strength further diminishes the longer he is away from water.) * Barbarus - 30 tons * Beast - 30 tons * Blastaar - 50 tons * Carnage - 50 tons * Dionysus - 30 tons (His strength has decreased considerably over the centuries) * Firelord - 50 tons * Frey - 30 tons * Giant-Man, Goliath, Henry Pym - 50 tons (At 100ft in height) * Guardsman (Kevin O'Brien) - 40 tons * Guardsman (Michael O'Brien) - 40 tons * Hephaestus - 45 tons * Hermes - 35 tons * Hippolyta - 50 tons (Without wearing the Gauntlets of Ares) * Hogun - 35 tons * Ikaris - 40 tons (Without telekinesis) * Interloper - 40 tons * Loki - 30 tons * Makkari - 50 tons (Without telekinesis) * Molten Man - 40 tons * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) - 50 tons (Without supplementing her strength with outside energy that her body has absorbed) * Nova (Frankie Raye) - 40 tons * Scorpion - 40 tons (After bonding with the Venom symbiote) * Sif - 30 tons * Tyr - 35 tons (However, his ability to lift and move great weights was affected due to the loss of his left hand) * U-Man - 40 tons (While dry) * U-Man - 50 tons (While immersed in water or is at least wet) * Valkyrie - 45 tons * Vidar - 50 tons * Vision (Victor Shade) - 50 tons (While at maximum density, current "Kid Vision" form) * Volstagg - 35 tons (Though his strength has diminished from the 50 ton level due to advanced age and poor physical conditioning) * Wrecker - 40 tons (While possessing all of his powers) * Zuras - 30 tons (Without telekinesis) Superhuman: 50+ tons to 75 ton range * Ares - 70 tons * Arkon - 75 tons * Attuma - 60 tons (While immersed in water or is even slightly wet) * Black Bolt - 60 tons (Augmented with electron energy) * Blob - 70 tons * Dionysus - 70 tons (While he was in his physical prime) * Doc Samson - 70 tons * Executioner (Skurge) - 65 tons * Horus - 70 tons * Hulk: Gray Hulk - 75 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Mister Hyde - 70 tons * Neptune - 70 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Odin - 60 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * ROM - 70 tons (In armored form) * Overmind - 70 tons (While using his psionic powers to supplement his strength) * Pluto - 70 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Rage - 75 tons (While not using his strength for violence) * Roughouse - 75 tons * Sentinel Omega Class - 70 tons * Sentinel Mk IV - 70 tons * Sentinel Mk V - 70 tons * Sentinel Mk VI - 70 tons * Seth -70 tons (While he possessed both of his hands) * Strong Guy - 60 tons * Sub-Mariner - 60 tons (When completely dry) * Thundra - 60 tons * Ultron - 75 tons (At least) * Warpath - 75 tons Superhuman: 75+ tons to 90 ton range * Hulk: Savage Hulk - 90 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) - 90 tons (While wearing the Iron Man armor) * James Rhodes - 90 tons (While wearing the War Machine armor) * Osiris - 80 tons * Quicksand - 80 tons * Rhino - 80 tons * Sandman - 85 tons * Sentinel Mk II - 80 tons * Tiger Shark - 80 tons (While immersed in water or wet) * Zuras - 90 tons (While supplementing his strength using his telekinetic powers) * Zeus - 90 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) Superhuman: 90+ tons to 100 ton range * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) - 100 tons * Atlas - 100 tons (when at a height of 60 ft.) * Deathlok (Michael Collins) - 100 tons * Earth Lord - 100 tons * Hulk: Merged Hulk - 100 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Leir - 100 tons * Orka - 95 tons (Without supplementing his strength by drawing upon the energies of killer whales within his vicinity) * Super Skrull - 100 tons * Thing (Ben Grimm) - 100 tons (Increased from 5 tons to 85 tons and then up to 100 tons over the years as a result of a combination of further mutation and intense weight training) * Titania (Mary MacPherran) - 100 tons (Increased from 85 tons as a result of intense weight training) * Ulik - 95 tons * Wonder Man - 100 tons Superhuman: Potentially incalculable, able to lift far in excess of 100 tons * En Sabah Nur (Earth-616) (drawing from outside sources) * Beyonder * Blackheart * Bloodaxe * Celestials * Colossus (While in his armored form) * Count Nefaria * Dragon Man * Drax the Destroyer * Ego * Galactus * Gilgamesh * Gladiator (While his confidence is at its peak) * Hela (Provided she wears her cloak) * Hercules * Hippolyta - 500 tons (Provided she is wearing the Gauntlets of Ares and is engaged in a combat situation) * Hulk: All Incarnations (While in an enraged emotional state) * Hulk 2099 (He has a base strength level of 150 tons and his strength increases as he becomes angrier) * Hyperion * Juggernaut (At his peak, he possesses almost limitless strength because of the limitless amount of physical might he could call from Cyttorak) * Kurse * Living Tribunal * Magneto (While using his magnetic powers to increase his strength) * Master Mold * Mephisto (While in his own realm. His strength decreases steadily the longer he is away from it) * Morg The Executioner (While supplementing his strength with the Power Cosmic) * Morlun (If he has recently feed and the food source is highly potent) * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) (While supplementing her strength with outside energies that her body has absorbed) * Nezhno (While in energized form) * Nimrod * One Above All * Onslaught * Orka (While drawing upon the energies of killer whales within his vicinity) * Rage (While using his strength in violent situations) * Sasquatch * Sebastian Shaw * Sentry * Set * She-Hulk * Shuma-Gorath * Silver Surfer (While supplementing his strength with the Power Cosmic) * Sub-Mariner (While immersed in water or wet) * Surtur * Thanos * Thor * Tryco Slatterus (His strength, whatever the limits, is even greater while in possession of the Power Gem) * Wendigo * Ymir * Zeus (While using his cosmic powers to increase his strength) * (Note: The upper limit of the physical strength of these characters is unknown.) ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales Category:Copy Edit